


He's Your Son Before 5 AM

by SGLAB



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGLAB/pseuds/SGLAB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos and Sylvie are woken in the middle of the night by there infant son</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's Your Son Before 5 AM

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princeyoungjaes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princeyoungjaes/gifts).



The crying coming through the baby monitor woke both parents.

“My gawd, what time is it?” Sylvie said fighting back a yawn.

“Three in the morning,” Athos said.

“Right,” she sighed. “Well, he’s your son before five am.”

Sylvie had settled back into the mattress as she felt Athos climb out of bed.

She wasn’t sure if she had dozed off, but it couldn’t have been too much time since Athos had left the room. Several expletives were suddenly carried into the room from the one across the hall.

“Athos, everything okay?” She called out.

No response was returned. Sylvie laid back waiting and listening.

A few minutes later Athos walked into their bedroom not saying a single word. She watched as he continued on into their bathroom. The door closed and she heard the shower beginning to run.

Figuring nothing was seriously wrong; she rested back into her pillows and nodded off.

She felt the bed shift and bounce slightly halfway to sleep. She felt arms wrap around her from behind and Athos press his chest against her back. She rolled over in his arms resting her head against his chest. Her arms wrapped around him. She blinked her eyes open. “Athos, where are your pajamas,” not that she was complaining over his state of complete undress, but he usually liked to wear something to bed in case he had to get for some kind of an emergency.

“I’ve been peed and pooped up on,” Athos explained. “Tomorrow’s laundry day.”

She couldn’t believe it; really Athos should know better. After three months of changing a boy’s diapers he really should have known how to avoid getting peed on. But how did he get pooped on? “How did you…?”

“Don’t ask.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @Sylviesathos Tumblr post with a prompt that is the title of this fic.


End file.
